Lion King 1½
The Lion King 1½ (also known as The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata outside of the United States and Canada) is a 2004 American direct-to-video animated musical buddy comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on February 10, 2004. The film was also theatrically released internationally and in selected cities in the United States. It is the third and final installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_%28franchise%29 Lion King trilogy]. The DVD went to the Disney Vault in January 2005. The film is a prequel/parallel to the 1994's The Lion King, and focuses on the meerkat/warthog duo Timon and Pumbaa before, during and after the events of the original film. It's followed by a Disney upcoming television film, The Lion Guard, which is advertised as the fourth feature-length animated made-for-TV film, November 2015. The original cast returns to re-voice their parts, save for a few exceptions: Rowan Atkinson (the original voice of Zazu) was again replaced by Edward Hibbert; Jonathan Taylor Thomas (originally Young Simba) is replaced by Matt Weinberg; and James Earl Jones and Jeremy Irons (Mufasa and Scar respectively) did not reprise their roles, as the characters had silent cameos. The Lion King 1½ was released on Blu-ray in The Lion King trilogy box set on October 4, 2011, and was released for individual sale on March 6, 2012 alongside The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. The Blu-ray and DVD releases, along with the previous sequel and the Diamond Edition release of the first film, went into moratorium on April 30, 2013 Story: After World War 2 The Battle Will Begins To Fight, Alvin And Friends Are Going To The Imagination Land, Dr. Claw Watch Dennis And Bad Guys To Distoryed Imagination Land, as Kyle is conversing with Stan, Kenny, Jimmy and Butters, a strange man suddenly appears, asking them if they have seen the leprechaun. When Kyle argues that leprechauns are just imaginary, the man tells him that just because something is imaginary doesn't mean it is not real. He then invites the boys for a ride in his magical "Imagination Flying Machine" while he serenades them with "The Imagination Song" (consisting simply of the word 'imagination' sung repetitively in various tonal inflection)., The group arrives in a place called Imaginationland, where all the beings created by human imagination reside. The imaginary creatures are all fascinated by the presence of "creators", and ask them about the leprechaun., Alvin's Welcome To Imagination Land "Long Hill Alvin", Alvin And Friends Drive A Boat On The Forest, Until Alvin's Ambush by Dennis, The Terrorist Attack And Bad Guys Are Distoryed Imagination Land, And Them Alvin Run Away And The Bad Guys Chase By A Boat, And The Waterfall The Boat Crash, Ask Alvin Quest "We Have To Go Back To Imagination Land", Alvin's Looking For Clues To Go South Park Them "Look Beyond What's You See". Meanwhile Dr. Claw Will Try To Kill Imagination, In Imaginationland, the terrorists take one of the creatures, "Rockety Rocket", and launch him at "the Barrier", the wall that separates the good and evil halves of Imaginationland. Despite Butters' attempts to stop them, the terrorists destroy the wall and unleash the evil imaginary creatures., Cartman, meanwhile, dons a Sultan's robe and throws a huge party, during which the other kids will watch Kyle suck his balls. Kyle has resigned himself to the task, and is about to walk into Cartman's house with Stan when members of the military arrive and take them away for questioning about Imaginationland., But Underdog Is Not Costume To The New Shoeshine-boy, Ask Dennis Trick Tiger General Hat Put Out Cartman's Hat. Shoeshine-Boy Got The Bridge Broke Off And The Train Is Coming, Ask Shoeshine-Boy And Polly Fall Into A Water, Gadget Saves Kenny And Them "Oh My God, They Killed Kenny. You Bastard!" Ask Kamikazi and Constantine Are Leaving To The Town, Alvin's Going Back To The Imagination Land But We All Too Late, Butters awakens from his dreams to see that he is still in Imaginationland. A variety of evil creatures burst through the destroyed wall and kill the terrorists who freed them before turning to attack the good creatures. The Mayor urges everyone to flee before he himself is impaled by a Xenomorph., But Shoeshine-boy Dognapped by Kamikazi and Constantine And Dr. Claw Drives With Mad Mobile To The Dungeon, Butters, the Lollipop King and Snarf from ThunderCats flee through the forest and observe the evil characters torturing and mutilating Strawberry Shortcake. As they discuss her fate, the Woodland Christmas Critters from Cartman's Christmas story appear, suggesting worse forms of torment., They propose forcing her to eat her gouged-out eye, and then giving her AIDS by having someone infected with the disease urinate in her eye socket, before raping and killing her. Not knowing of anyone so infected among their number, they set off to find someone with AIDS in the forest., Meanwhile at Dr. Claw's Dungeon, Kamikazi and Constantine Are Shoeshine-boy Throw Up To Dungeon, The Wild Wolf Attack Shoeshine-boy And Inspector Gadget Saves The Day The Wild Wolf Are Defeat, Kamikazi and Constantine Are Bit a Butt by Brain, Alvin, Inspector Gadget And Friends Are Going To Dennis's House Shoeshine-boy Is Not Costume To The New Underdog And Defeated Dennis To Fall To Trap A Cage, Meanwhile, Kyle and Stan are interrogated at The Pentagon. They are told of a portal into Imaginationland that had been built during the Cold War and is controlled by the government. It is discovered that the portal powers up when the boys correctly sing the "Imagination" song that the Mayor sang in the previous episode. The Pentagon decides to send a group of soldiers into Imaginationland, led by Kurt Russell, since his appearance in the film Stargate gives him more experience than anyone else.2 Before the troops are sent, Cartman breaks into the Pentagon in order for Kyle to suck his testicles, as per their bet. After Russell and his troop cross the portal, they encounter the Woodland Critters, who gang rape and kill the soldiers. The resulting emergency alert interrupts Kyle and Cartman before they can carry out the terms of the bet. Then, ManBearPig breaks through the portal into the Pentagon causing havoc before a Pentagon employee manages to reverse the portal, sending ManBearPig back into it, but it sucks Stan through as well, and the energy electrocutes Kyle, leaving him seemingly dead on the portal room floor, but he is revived by CPR., In Imaginationland, Butters arrives at Castle Sunshine and is brought before the Council of Nine, consisting of Aslan, Gandalf, Glinda, Luke Skywalker, Morpheus, Popeye, Wonder Woman, Jesus and Zeus. The council determine that Butters is "the key" to taking back Imaginationland from the evil characters., Back in the Pentagon, Dr. Claw and the general, seeing that their "imaginations have run wild", orders for a nuclear missile to be launched through the portal., in which terrorists attacked the embodiment of human imagination, Imaginationland, and destroyed the barrier within that realm separating evil fictional characters from the good innocent ones, the armies of evil characters march towards Castle Sunshine, where the last surviving good characters have taken refuge. There, Butters Stotch has been informed that he is the key to repelling the evil hordes because, as a real person, he has the power to conjure up good characters from his imagination to fight the evil army approaching Castle Sunshine., Meanwhile, in the real world, Al Gore, who has previously attempted to warn the public of the danger of ManBearPig, shows his staff the video made of that creature's appearance at The Pentagon in the previous episode, and embarks on an investigation of those events on behalf of the American people., Kyle Broflovski awakens from his coma to see that Eric Cartman is making preparations in anticipation of Kyle sucking his testicles, setting up a photo-shoot. Kyle finds that he has a telepathic link to Stan in Imaginationland, who alerts him to the events transpiring in that realm, where the good characters, outnumbered and largely untrained for combat, charge the evil army., After Al Gore leaks the ManBearPig video to the public, The Pentagon informs the public of the recent events in Imaginationland and their plans to attack that realm with a nuclear weapon, setting off a public and legal controversy over whether the federal government has the jurisdiction to do this. Legal pundits discuss the state court case stemming from Cartman and Kyle's bet, Cartman v. Broflovski which ruled that imaginary characters are indeed real, which would preclude the government from taking action against the public's imagination., On the battlefield, the bad characters vs the good characters seem doomed. Lead by Jesus, the good characters charge, but they are suffering from many casualties. Aslan orders Butters he must imagine Santa which Butters imagines, yet this version is a monstrous cephalopod creature. Butters is terrified and it abruptly fades away. However, Butters manages to master his conjuring ability, and summons appropriate forces that join the battle, and turn the tide in good's favor by focusing and imaging on the good., Ask Alvin Vs Dr. Claw Fight To The Death, The Supreme Court overturns the "Cartman vs. Broflovski decision" that imaginary creatures are real – imaginary creatures are declared not really real, so the government can bomb Imaginationland. Kyle is no longer legally required to suck Cartman's testicles, and he is instructed by Stan to stall the launch., Dr. Claw Says: I'll Gets You Next Time Gadget And Alvin And Imaginationland! NEXT TIME!!!" The bad characters' defeated The good characters' victory is interrupted by the missile's explosion, destroying everything in Imaginationland and killing everyone in it (including the people from the real world), and leaving nothing but a vast white emptiness. Butters survives the explosion and restores the realm with his imagination, back to how it was before the initial terrorist attack. Realizing the power of the realm, Alvin's Victory is Ours, "Long With Alvin" Cartman creates duplicates of himself and Kyle, in which imaginary Kyle sucks imaginary Cartman's testicles (off-screen). Kyle angrily states the scene is imaginary, to which Cartman insists that, in one's imagination, imaginary creatures are "real", as Kyle himself said earlier, therefore Kyle's agreement with Cartman is finally fulfilled. The Mayor agrees that at least here in Imaginationland, it is real. THE END. Appearances in EDP projects * Top 10 Disney Sidekicks * Top 10 Best Animated Sequels * AniMat's Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated Films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animated films Category:2004